To Get Her Attention
by brakayla1273
Summary: We all know Brady is in love with Mikayla, he has gone through a lot to try and prove himself worthy of her but how far will he go to get her attention.
1. Chapter 1

To Get Her Attention

Disclaimer I don't own Pair of Kings or Greta.

Hey, I decided to start a new story, I have no idea how long it will be. I got the idea for the beginning of this story from the movie Greta. Hope you enjoy and please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue.

No One's POV

Brady sat looking over the railing of the boat. The ocean sparkled with the reflection of the sun, it gently rippled on the edge of the boat. He stared out with eyes glazed over, deep in thought. He was trying to drown out the sound of laughter coming from the other end of the boat. Boomer, Mikayla, Mason, Rebecca and Candace were all talking together and seemed to be having a great time.

Brady sighed. He had been down for a while now. Mikayla kissed him and then said it didn't mean anything. It really hurt him and now she's been avoiding him making everything worst. What could the poor boy do to finally get the girl to notice him. He looked out at the water, losing himself in the laughter of the others, hearing his name he started to pay more attention.

Brady's POV

"… and then Brady's pants fell down right in front of everyone while hanging on the rope." Everyone's laughter got stronger and I could feel the heat rise to my face. That was one of my most embarrassing moments ever….well in gym class. I can't believe Boomer is telling everyone that. Telling Mikayla that, isn't there something in the bro code that says not to tell your brothers crush embarrassing stories about you?

Isn't there something I can do to get her to notice me in a good way, not an embarrassing way. As if fate was giving me a sign, my eyes fell on the anchor sitting on top of a nest of coiled rope.

No I couldn't.

But it could get her attention and get her to reveal her feelings for me.

I don't know if it would work, what happens if it accidentally goes too far?

If it does no one will really care I guess. They'll just keep on laughing.

I've been having a lot of those kinds of thoughts lately, would anyone really cared if I died. Boomer has been spending all his time with Rebecca and Mikayla… well Mikayla just wouldn't care.

I looked over my shoulder at the group, still laughing, none of them paying any attention to me. I looked back down at the anchor and slowly stood up.

My thoughts were racing. This is insane! But I can't seem to stop myself. My foot unwillingly gently kicked the anchor to test its weight. Seemed light enough.

Looking back over my shoulder again I checked to make sure no one was watching me. I flipped the anchor over and then kicked it into the water. As it fell the rope began to uncoil quickly.

Last chance to change my mind.

But I didn't I placed my foot in the center of the rope, when it tightened on my foot I gripped the railing. Maybe this would fine, I heard it is very peaceful, but anyone who has ever known is dead.

Suddenly my feet were pulled out from under me and I was jerked underwater. I was being dragged down further and further till the weight that was dragging me finally landed on the ocean floor.

Panic started to fill me.

No, why did I do this?

This was so stupid!

Is anyone coming after me?

I felt my lungs ache for breath but find nothing. Everything seemed to folding in around me trying to take every last bit of me, trapping me in water. The blackness started to consume me. Life leaving, slowly leaking out of me. My vision blurred and everything began to darken.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around me and began to pull me upwards. As soon as me head broke the surface I felt dizzy like the world was spinning around me, my breathing was becoming unsteady. My voice was being called but I don't know by whom.

Someone at some point had carried me onto the boat, arm around me, cradling me, telling me to keep holding on, that I'm safe.

Then everything was gone.

Boomer's POV

I don't know what happened one minute I'm telling everyone Brady losing his pants rope climbing in gym class story (classic) and the next there's a big splash coming from the other end of the boat. We had all looked over to see Brady missing, did he jump over? Mason immediately went into action following Brady into the ocean. A minute later he came up holding Brady in his arms. Brady looked like he was almost unconscious and his ankle was all bloody. We all got him back onto the boat and tried to keep him awake but he fell unconscious. The royal boat had headed for shore and we brought him back to our room and put him into his bed, then called the Shulman over.

And that's where we are now waiting in the hall for news that my brother is alright. Mason filled us in that somehow the anchor had fallen overboard and rope attached to it had wrapped around Brady's ankle pulling him under with it. I'm so worried about him, I can usually feel when something bad is about to happen to Brady, I usually can't do anything to stop it because I'm usually am in trouble too.

The Shulman poked his head out of my room and said sharply. "Alright, you can come in now."

We all rushed in except Mikayla who lingered at the doorway then slowly moved forward. What's up with that girl lately anyway? I shrugged off all thoughts of Mikayla as I saw my brother lying in his bed. He looked so vulnerable and weak.

"How is he Shulman?" asked Mason.

"He should be fine. He didn't take in any water, so no organ damage, but he does have a slight fracture in his ankle and he bumped his head on the boat which is why he's unconscious."

"So he's going to be alright? Right?" I asked.

"Yes he will. Now I must go it's time for my nap." He pulled out a sleeping mask and he rushed out the door probably to his old van parked in the jungle.

I walked over to my brother and sat down next to him and sighed. Why did Brady always get himself get into stuff like this? But he never gets hurt unless there's a reason. He's usually careful enough that he gets in trouble but doesn't get physically hurt. Something must have happened. I wonder what?

No one's POV

For the next few days Brady stayed unconscious. Boomer stayed by his side almost the entire time, Mason was busy dealing with all the king's duties since neither were able to do any of them. Mikayla was spending even more time by herself and her father was getting worried about her. There was only one time a day that she actually spent time with anyone else but nobody knew about it. Every night she snuck up to the king's room and watched Brady for an hour, sometimes she sit down and stroke his hair or whisper in his ear that she wants him to get better.

As usual Mikayla crept up the stairs to the king's bedroom unknowing that Boomer was awake and lying in bed thinking about Rebecca heading back to Chicago tomorrow. When he first heard the footsteps heading his way he didn't think much of it. He thought it was probably a guard walking around so he just closed his eyes and relaxed. Then he heard the footsteps enter his room. He froze but opened his eyes a crack to see Mikayla sit down by his brother on his bed. What was Mikayla doing in here?

He watched her for the next half hour as she just sat there watching Brady as he slept. She leant closer to Brady and gently kissed him on the forehead then started to leave.

"Wait Mikayla."

She whipped around startled to see Boomer sitting up in his bed staring at her. "Oh I'm sorry your majesty did I wake you up?"

Boomer shook his head. "No I've been awake for a while now, what are you doing here?"

She sighed and took a few steps closer to him, looking up at him with tears glistening in her eyes. "I just needed to see him, to know that he's alright. He's not waking up and he looks so… dead."

Boomer nodded his head. "Yeah I understand. I've never seen him like this before and it scares me knowing what could have happened but we know he's going to get better and if he doesn't wake up soon I'm going to cancel our request for a second throne so when he wakes up he has to sit in that beach chair again!"

She giggled and walked over and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "He'll be alright Boomer." He hugged her back and they stayed there for a moment just enjoying the sense of comfort, they pulled away and Mikayla headed towards the door with one last loving look at Brady. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." replied Boomer.

She jumped as if she forgot he was in the room. "Umm, goodnight." Then she scurried away.

Boomer gave the empty doorway a confused look. "Well that was weird." He crawled into his bed and curled under the covers and watched his brother till he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own anything.

Brady's POV

I slowly began to open my eyes, blinking a few times to get used to the brightness of the day, I pushed myself onto my elbow and surveyed my surroundings. I was back in my room in my bed, early morning sunlight streamed from the balcony, Boomer was fast asleep in the bed across from my own. I gently pushed myself out of my bed and placed my feet on the floor.

"Ah!" I yelped. My left ankle was wrapped in a cast. Did I break it when I got dragged under the water by the anchor? Wait anchor? Did I? No, no, no, no I thought that was just a dream! But no it wasn't, I was embarrassed by Boomer telling a story about me and I decided I wanted to get Mikayla's attention in a good way so I tried to kill myself. What was I thinking, Mikayla isn't going to like me because I tried to kill myself, maybe I should try to find a lama and…No! I can't keep doing stupid things like that she said she hated them, well actually she said they creeped her out, but my point is I have to find some other way to make Mikayla fall in love with me. Maybe I should…

"Brady you're awake!" I was mauled back onto my bed by Boomer attacking me with a hug. "I'm so glad you're alright bro!"

"Yeah, I won't be if you don't get off of me!"

Boomer stood up and mumbled an apology but he didn't wipe the wide smile off his face. "I'm so glad you're alright bro, you really scared me."

"So how long have I been asleep, 10 hours, 12 hours?..."

"3 days."

"What!" I would have jumped up to my feet, I almost did, if my ankle wasn't broken. "How is that possible?"

"The Shulman said that you bumped your head on the boat." He hesitated. "What really happened Brady?"

I felt a stab of panic. Did Boomer know that I purposely tried to kill myself, well try to almost kill myself? He doesn't seem mad so probably not but I can't tell him that I did this all for Mikayla. "N-nothing happened. Why would you think something happened? I'm a cluz, and I got my foot stuck in some rope and got pulled over board. It's that simple!" I accidentally yelled the last part out.

Boomer held up his hands defensively. "Alright just chill bro. It just isn't like you to get seriously hurt."

"I'm sorry Boom, I just feel a little on edge."

"It's fine, you're probably only hungry, I'll go send for the chef to make some cinnamon rolls."

"Sounds good."

Boomer scurried out of the room like he always does when he goes to get his morning cinnamon roll. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding and placed my head in my hands. It is going to be hard to keep it secret from Boomer what really happened. The secret I've ever successfully kept from him was the one about singing but that was for his own safety, he couldn't know that he sucked and we needed to stay equally bad at everything, but this is different.

"Ah your majesty you're awake, I thought I heard yelling." My head shot up at the sound of Mikayla's voice, she looked as beautiful as usual.

I put on my best smile. "Missed me? Well, that's easy to understand considering you kissed me. You still haven't told me when we're going out on our first date."

"Well, I see that hit on the head didn't change you at all, too bad."

Ouch, that one hurt. I tried my hardest not to let it show though. "Was there something you needed Mikayla, other than me?"

She sighed exasperated. "No my king, I just came to see what all the noise was about." She stalked out of the room. I don't know what she's so upset about, she's the one who insulted me. Maybe I really do need to try something else with her. I gently eased myself back into my bed and pulled the covers over my legs, arranging my pillow so my back rested against it.

"What's Mikayla so mad about?" My brother's figure appeared in the doorway replacing Mikayla's, holding a tray with cinnamon rolls and two mugs of hot cocoa.

"Who knows, maybe it's because she works way too much."

"Or maybe it's because you were flirting with her again." He said as he placed the tray on my lap.

"Maybe." I grabbed a cinnamon roll and began eating it. Man how did I not notice how hungry I was before?

"You have to move on bro, Mikayla obviously isn't interested, I've known that for a long time but can you accept that now that she kissed you and didn't feel anything?"

"How do you know she didn't feel something?"

He threw up his hands in defeat. "Alright fine I don't! But what I do know is you have to move on, you've been chasing the same girl for two years and nothing."

"I know Boom, I know I should try to move on but I can't. I want to but I just can't."

He grabbed one of the mugs of cocoa. "That girl will be the death of you Brady." And he took a sip.

I froze in place with another cinnamon roll halfway to my mouth, but Boomer seemed completely oblivious to what he said. This secret would be really hard to keep.

Mikayla's POV

I can't believe him! I'm worried to death over him after he almost gets himself killed and when he wakes up he has the audacity to start flirting with me as if nothings happened! And I'm still so confused because I'm not repulsed by it anymore, I should be! He hasn't changed at all but all my feelings about him have. I really would go out with him if he didn't flirt with me and pull all those stupid stunts. But he's never going to grow up so that means I will never go out with him.

I finally reached my room and nearly slammed the door shut with my frustration at Brady's inability to act normal and nearly screamed at the sight my room with dozens of pink bags, a TV, pink pillows and blankets scattered over every surface.

I eased my machete out of it's sheath preparing myself for an attack.

"SLUMBER PARTY!" Candace squealed as she popped up from behind my bed wearing pink pajama's.

"Candace what is going on?" I put my machete back.

"Well we haven't spent much time together in a while and considering every things that's happened I thought you could a little girl time, you really need some."

"That's sweet Candace but I have guard duty and…" My voice trailed off. Maybe I should do this. She is right we haven't time together in a while and I'm sure my dad will let me take off guard duties. "Oh, what the heck, let's do this!"

Candace squealed again and turned towards my bathroom door. "She said yes girls, come on in!"

Half a dozen girls ran squealing out of my bathroom in pajamas and gathered around me all talking at once about different beauty treatments and movies we could watch.

I have been a guard for 12 years and I've never been so scared.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own Pair of Kings.

Mikayla's POV

This is a nightmare! So far we've painted our nails, done our hair and watched half a dozen chick flicks. The worst part about all of this, is that I'm actually beginning to enjoy to this. The girls are all nice and Candace is making sure I get to know them all. For the past hour we have been just sitting around on pillows spread out onto the floor talking and laughing about everything and anything. It feels good to just let loose and be a girl hanging out with friends, especially if it keeps me from having to spend time with Brady. I'm still so confused about my feelings for him. It all started a couple weeks ago when I started having dreams about him, then I started to like his flirting then I actually kissed him! I've been trying my hardest to avoid seeing him till I know what to say to him, I've taken every extra guard shift I can and I'm not very proud of the few times I had to hide to avoid him, but I couldn't do anything else! He was walking by and I took a moment to just really look at him and I noticed he is really cute. Ugh now I sound like Candace!

"What do you think Mikayla?" Jill asked, she's a pretty girl with blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and big blue eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that?" I replied.

"I asked you who you thought the cutest guy on the island is."

"Umm, I don't know." I said feeling a bit uncomfortable. I never really spent time looking at guys, well not before Brady and still that was only once or twice.

"Oh, come on Mikayla!" exclaimed another girl named Tiffany. "You have to think at least one guy on the island is cute!"

Candace turned towards me and flashed me a mischievous smile. "You know who I think is cute? King Brady." Immediately all the other girls started agreeing with her and began adding in their own comments.

"He's got great hair!"

"And his eyes are gorgeous!"

"He's so hot!"

"Can we talk about something else now?" Everyone starred at me. Maybe it's a good thing I don't do this often.

Brady's POV

"UGH!" I groaned into my pillow.

"My king, are you in pain?" Mason asked concerned.

"Yes!"

"Is it your ankle? Do you need me to call the Shulman?"

I sat up on my bed. "No it's my ears, they're about to fall off if you don't stop talking!" For the past few hours Mason has been going over my new 'safety plan'. For during my recovery and until I'm ninety! He seems to think I'm going to break if I so much as sneeze, so he's decided to safety my room starting by making sure anything sharp is put away and ending with a glass being put in front of the balcony so I don't fall off. That has disaster written all over it.

"Brady, we have to take extra precautions so that something like this doesn't happen again."

"It was an accident Mason, an accident. You can't prevent anything from happening to me, not unless you want to wrap me in bubble wrap."

He seemed to be considering the idea. Oh no. Lucky for me Boomer stepped back into the room, when Mason came a few hours ago he had discreetly slipped away into the bathroom and never came back, I think he climbed out the window.

"Hey Mason, hey bro, how are you feeling?" He walked over to my bed to stand beside me.

"I feel fine! Except my head is about to explode!"

"Well as long as you feel fine…"

I flopped back down onto my pillow.

"Hey Mason," said Boomer. "did you know that Mikayla is having a slumber over or a sleep party or something like that."

"No, she never said anything about that."

"Well maybe you should go talk to her they might… be umm…. talking about boys."

Mason tensed up and unsheathed his machete. "Not on my watch." And ran out of the room.

I sighed in relief. "Thanks bro, I needed saving but you didn't need to lie about Mikayla."

"Oh I wasn't lying she actually is having a… what are those things called?" He looked at the wall on the other side of the room as if the answer would be written there.

"Seriously bro, MIkayla? That's sounds like something a normal teenage girl would do and Mikayla is anything but normal. It's one of the many reasons I love her."

Boomer rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

"So did you talk to any of those girls?"

He grinned. "Oh yeah."

"And?"

His grin faded. "Nothing."

"Well you still have Rebecca."

He frowned. "No, remember she broke with because and I quote 'I'm too immature'."

I nodded. "Right, sorry Boom I forgot about that."

"It's alright," He sat down on the other side of my bed on my broken ankle, pain shot up my leg and I shoved my fist into my mouth to keep from screaming. Boomer didn't notice any of this, just stared out towards the ocean. "The only girl I ever really care about and I let her slip away. And she was Awesome Dawson for crying out loud. I should have tried harder. "

He let out a sigh of longing, and I gently tried to ease my leg out from under him but he leaned back and I tried not to yelp. "You remember when we went to prom Brady and she dumped the jock for me, I mean king beats jock any day. I wonder if she's going out with him again. I'm going to go call her." He stood up abruptly and I let out a soft sigh of relief as he went to go grab our laptop from the throne room.

Laying back down on my bed I closed my eyes and let my mind drift to a perfect world where me and Mikayla were a couple.


End file.
